De l'autre côté du miroir
by TecZenith
Summary: Derek Morgan va rendre visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et il va se retrouver mêlé à une sombre histoire, reliée à une affaire qu'il avait élucidé il y a plus de dix ans... Attention, histoire pouvant s'avérer choquante (violence)
1. Chapitre 1 : La disparition

Derek Morgan descendit de l'avion. Comme chaque année, il rendait visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire. Il avait tout préparé : il était passé à la bijouterie et lui avait acheté une jolie paire de boucles d'oreille en argent, son métal préféré.

Tandis qu'il sortait de l'aéroport, trainant sa valise derrière lui, le portable à la main, une ombre se faufila vers lui. Il se retourna, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit, et reçut un fort coup de matraque à la tête. Derek perdit connaissance, laissant tomber son portable. L'homme le souleva en-dessous des aisselles et le traina sur une cinquantaine de mètres, avant de le balancer dans un fourgon qui attendait là. Le fourgon démarra, laissant les bagages et le portable de Morgan sur le trottoir.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble en face, une jeune femme, blanche, aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir, prenait des photos. Elle descendit par la barre de pompier. Une fois en bas, elle saisit le portable et commença à pianoter dessus.

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

_**Flash back :**_

_**Chicago, 2000. Derek Morgan était en patrouille avec la police de Chicago, quand il aperçut une bande de jeunes en train de dealer de la drogue. Il décida de les interpeler :**_

**\- Police !**

_**Les adolescents d'enfuirent, les uns d'un côté, le dealer de l'autre, et la fille de la bande, qui tenait le paquet dans sa main, d'un troisième.**_

_**Morgan décida de poursuivre la jeune fille. Il emprunta une rue entre deux immeubles, et perdit l'adolescente de vue.**_

**\- Et merde…**

**\- Coucou, je suis là ! **_**fit une voix au-dessus de lui.**_

_**Morgan leva la tête : la jeune fille était assise sur le toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle lui montra le paquet, comme pour le narguer.**_

_**Morgan la visa avec son arme :**_

**\- Descend ! Tu vas te tuer…**

**\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de machin braqué sur moi, **_**répondit-elle.**_** Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai à me reprocher…**

**\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, **_**aboya Morgan.**_** Tu as trois secondes pour descendre.**

**\- Ca va, ça va, **_**répondit l'autre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la barre de pompier.**_

**\- Non ! **_**cria Morgan, **_**ne fais pas ça…**

_**Mais la jeune fille s'était laissée glisser et avait atterrit tout en douceur sur le sol. Elle lui sourit :**_

**\- Bah quoi ? Vous m'avez dit que j'avais trois secondes pour descendre…**

_**Morgan abaissa son arme, atterré. La jeune fille lui tendit le sachet :**_

**\- Si vous voulez des biscuits, pourquoi vous allez pas vous en acheter en magasin ?**

_**Morgan regarda dans le sac plastique : en effet, c'étaient bien des paquets de biscuits. Il en ouvrit un et, au lieu d'y découvrir de la cocaïne, il y vit des cookies, comme c'était marqué sur la boîte.**_

_**La jeune fille plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un gâteau, qu'elle croqua.**_

**\- Très amusant… Tu te crois maligne, hein ? **_**fit Morgan.**_

**\- Oh allez, un peu d'humour… On n'est pas des dealers, mais des farceurs, **_**ricana-t-elle.**_

**\- Tu sais que je peux t'arrêter pour ça ?**

**\- Je sais, mais vous n'allez pas le faire…**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**\- Je vous ai impressionné.**

_**Il y eut un silence, puis Morgan demanda :**_

**\- Comment tu as fait pour monter aussi haut, aussi vite ?**

**\- Je suis montée par l'endroit où je suis descendu, Agent Morgan.**

**\- C'est impossible ! Comment vous vous appelez ?**

_**Elle lui tendit la main :**_

**\- Amber Moore, pour vous servir. Vous, vous êtes Derek Morgan, vous voulez devenir profiler mais vous vous laissez avoir quand vous avez à faire à des femmes…**

**-Vous Amber Moore ? La gymnaste ? Mais… comment vous savez ça ? Ça, et le fait que vous soyez sûre que je vous laisserais partir.**

_**La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire :**_

**\- Qui a dit que seuls les profilers étaient capable de lire dans la personnalité des gens ?**

_**Il y eut un flottement, puis Morgan prit enfin la main qu'il lui tendait :**_

**\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la gymnaste la plus renommée de l'Illinois que je ne peux pas vous arrêter… Prenez garde la prochaine fois.**

BAU

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Blake et Reid. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la salle de conférence, où Hotch, Rossi, JJ et Garcia étaient déjà arrivés.

-_ On est venus aussi vite qu'on a pu !_ dit Reid. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ce fut Hotch qui lui répondit :

_\- Il y a trois quart d'heures, j'ai reçu un message du téléphone de Morgan. Il affichait plusieurs photos de lui en train de se faire agresser par un autre homme._

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _dit Reid. _Il était censé rendre visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire…_

_\- Que disait le message ? _demanda Blake.

_\- Il disait « Aidez-le s'il vous plaît »._

_\- Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé ce texto, _conclut Blake.

_\- Mais qui ça peut bien être alors ? _demanda Garcia d'une voix mal assurée.

_\- Tout ça c'est à nous de le découvrir, _répondit le superviseur. _Garcia, tu viens avec nous. On décolle dans vingt minutes._

Chicago

Morgan reprenait doucement connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il appela :

_\- Qui tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

Silence.

_\- Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blanche, aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir, apparut. Morgan ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_\- Salut Derek ! Tu te souviens de moi ?_

Pas de réponse. Derek la contemplait comme si elle était Dracula en personne.

_\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! S'il te plaît…_

Morgan restait silencieux, alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_\- Tu as bien su faire le bordel dans la famille… Il est temps que tu en assumes les conséquences…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Morgan

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Morgan**

« Il y a deux choses dans la vie auxquelles on n'est jamais vraiment préparé : les jumeaux. » Josh Billing

Dans l'avion, Hotch et son équipe fixaient leurs tablettes. Rossi dit :

_\- Regardez les photos, on croirait qu'elles ont été prises par un appareil de haute qualité. Ce n'est pas avec le portable de Morgan que la personne que l'on cherche a pris ces photos._

_\- Regardez à quelle hauteur elles ont été prises, _ajouta Reid. _Je ne pense pas me tromper si j'affirme que ces photographies ont été prises sur le toit d'un immeuble._

_\- Ce qui veut dire que l'homme qui a pris les photos l'attendait, _conclut Blake.

On entendit une sonnerie de portable.

_\- Hotchner ? Oui… Très bien, merci. _(il raccrocha) _L'homme qui a pris ces photos a déposé les affaires de Morgan chez sa mère. D'après elle, il semble ne rien manquer à ce que Morgan apporte d'habitude._

_\- C'est vraiment très étrange, _dit JJ. _C'est comme si la personne jouait dans les deux camps en même temps._

_\- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais on va vite le savoir. Reid et Rossi, vous vous rendrez chez la mère de Morgan. Blake et JJ, vous irez sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Garcia, je pense t'installer dans un bureau pour que tu puisses passer au peigne fin les caméras des alentours. Moi, je vais voir avec Gordinski s'il a trouvé quelque chose._

Les autres hochèrent la tête. L'avion commença sa descente.

Du côté de Morgan

Morgan avait passé plusieurs heures menotté à sa chaise. Dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Un grincement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la jeune femme, accompagnée de deux hommes noirs.

Derek, qui comprit que ces hommes n'étaient pas là pour le délivrer, fixa son ennemie :

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_\- Oh, tu devrais le savoir, _sourit-elle. _Je veux que tu payes pour ce que tu nous as fait, à mon père et à moi. Je veux que tu comprennes enfin à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de rentrer chez moi et de le voir allongé sur le sol, une balle dans la tête._

_\- Il allait tuer ta sœur ! _hurla Morgan. _Qu'est-ce que tu préférais ?_

_\- On dit souvent que les jumelles sont unies par la pensée, _ricana son interlocutrice. _Mais pour nous, c'est faux. On a beau être monozygotes, c'est elle qui a réussi sa vie. C'est elle qui est devenue la plus grande gymnaste de l'Illinois. C'est elle qui a trouvé un emploi en tant que photographe, elle qui s'est mariée, elle qui a eu un fils. Et moi, _hurla-t-elle, _qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? On m'a envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique où j'ai passé cinq putains d'années ! Au bout d'un moment, ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, parce qu'ils m'ont laissée partir. Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir exécuter ma vengeance, contre ma sœur… Et contre toi !_

Morgan fixa les hommes qui l'entouraient. Evidemment, l'un d'entre eux était Rodney Harris, l'homme à cause duquel il avait eu son casier judiciaire.

_\- Aimee, tu es en train de faire une connerie… Rappelle-toi que ta sœur a perdu son mari et son fils dans un accident de voiture. Ta vengeance contre elle, tu l'as eue. Et quant à moi… Tu as vraiment envie de passer le restant de tes jours en prison ?_

_\- N'essaye de m'apitoyer, _hurla-t-elle. _Je pense que si ces hommes n'avaient rien eu à te reprocher, tu n'en serais pas là… Mais maintenant il est temps que tu payes pour tes erreurs._

Morgan regarda le deuxième homme. Il murmura :

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que tu as détruit mon mentor, espèce d'enflure ! _cria l'homme.

_\- Tu sais ce qu'il avait fait, _répondit Morgan. _Il ne méritait pas de rester en liberté !_

_\- Et maintenant il est mort… A cause de toi… C'était vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, _hurla l'homme, _est-ce que tu voulais vraiment qu'il termine comme ça ?_

Il y eut un silence, puis Morgan avoua :

_\- Non._

Les hommes se rapprochèrent de lui.

Même à trois rues de là, on pouvait entendre ses cris.

Du côté de Blake et JJ

Les deux femmes étaient arrivées sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. JJ s'accroupit, désigna des traces rouges sur le sol :

_\- Il y a du sang…_

_\- Ils en ont déjà prélevé, _dit Blake, _ et ils sont en train de l'analyser._

Il y eut un bref silence que JJ interrompit :

_\- Je me demande ce que ces hommes ont à reprocher à Morgan pour avoir fait une chose pareille._

_\- Nous savons que nous avons à faire à au moins trois protagoniste : l'homme noir qui a frappé Morgan, celui qui conduisait le camion et celui qui a pris les photos._

Le téléphone de Blake sonna.

_\- Blake ? Garcia, je vous mets sur haut- parleur._

La voix de Gracia s'éleva :

_\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de mon Dieu chocolaté ?_

_\- On cherche toujours, _répondit JJ tristement.

_\- Je me suis installée, et j'ai reçu les analyses du sang trouvé sur la scène de cr… sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. L'ADN correspond bien à celui de Morgan._

Nouveau silence, puis :

_\- Garcia ?_

_\- Oui, JJ ?_

_\- On le retrouvera. Vivant. On s'est tous déjà retrouvés dans des situations où on a failli mourir, et on s'en est tous sortis. Lui ne fera pas exception._

On entendit un sanglot dans le téléphone.

_\- Tu me le promets ? _demanda l'informaticienne.

_\- Oui, _murmura JJ avant de raccrocher.

C'était un petit oui.

_**Flash back :**_

_**Morgan était devant la maison des jeunes. Il regardait les enfants s'échanger la balle, s'imaginait à leur place, comme il l'avait été il y a quelques années. Les entraînements de football, les tapes sur les épaules des autres, les bagarres aussi, parce que la place de favori engendre des jaloux. La cabane au bord du lac…**_

_**Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule :**_

**\- Coucou !**

_**Morgan sursauta, puis regarda la jeune femme qui, fière de sa blague, était pliée en deux de rire.**_

**\- Encore toi ? Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner ?**

**\- L'entrainement est terminé, M. le futur FBI, **_**dit Amber avec malice.**_

_**Morgan eut un petit sourire :**_

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**\- Bah, j'avais envie de vous voir, c'est interdit ?**

_**Morgan rit :**_

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me colles autant aux basques ?**

**\- Je sais pas, c'est peut-être à cause de tes abdominaux.**

_**Morgan allait répondre lorsqu'il apparut devant lui :**_

**\- Derek, mon grand, comment tu vas ?**

_**Il y eut un flottement, et Morgan lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait.**_

**\- Je vais bien merci.**

_**Carl Buford, car c'était lui, jeta ensuite un regard à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui avait les yeux si plissés que l'homme tourna les talons sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la maison des jeunes.**_

_**Voyant qu'Amber continuait à fixer la direction que son mentor avait prise, Derek tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :**_

**\- On dirait qu'il allait te violer.**

**\- On dirait qu'il allait te violer, **_**répondit-elle en appuyant sur le « te ».**_

_**Morgan la toisa :**_

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Si tu lui avais jeté le regard qu'il t'avait jeté en même temps que lui, j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez un couple gay. Sérieusement, faut pas être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il fait à ces pauvres gosses.**

**\- C'est facile à dire quand on est blanche, toutes les portes sont ouvertes, **_**dit Morgan.**_

**\- Oh non, détrompe-toi. Je suis peut-être blanche, mais moi aussi j'ai eu un casier judiciaire, et moi aussi j'ai eu des contacts qui me l'ont fait sceller, parce que sinon je ne pouvais pas continuer ma carrière de gymnaste. Mais moi, mes contacts ne me l'ont pas fait payer en nature.**

_**Morgan recula comme si on l'avait giflé. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, puis dit :**_

**\- Mais… comment tu fais tout ça ? Tu as fait une enquête sur ma vie ou quoi ?**

**\- Non, je lis le journal, j'ai une bonne mémoire et je suis très observatrice.**

_**Il y eut un blanc.**_

**\- Amber, fais-moi promettre que tu ne le répéteras à personne.**

**\- Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, je sais garder un secret.**

**\- Merci…**

_**N'en pouvant plus, Morgan se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de chez lui. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il préférait qu'Amber ne les voit pas.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une enquête qui patine

**Chapitre 3 : Une enquête qui patine**

Du côté de Reid et Rossi :

Reid inspectait une dernière fois la valise de Derek, mais il savait que c'était en vain : on ne trouvait aucune trace d'ADN, hormis ici et là les empreintes digitales de Desiree qui avait tenu à faire l'inventaire des affaires de son frère. Pas de trace de sang, ni même un cheveu : la personne qui avait ramené la valise n'avait vraiment laissé aucun indice.

La mère de Morgan, assise à table, les mains jointe, la tête baissée, semblait se recueillir. La femme qui s'était battue des années pour offrir à ses enfants un avenir digne de ce nom commençait à se fatiguer, et les petites rides autour de ses yeux s'étaient tirées davantage au cours des dernières heures.

Rossi inspira profondément, puis demanda :

_\- Quand Derek vous a-t-il contacté pour la dernière fois ?_

_\- Son avion commençait à descendre, _murmura Fran Morgan, _et il voulait me dire qu'il arriverait dans une dizaine de minute._

Elle s'interrompit, sanglota doucement. Puis :

_\- Desiree voulait aller le chercher, mais il a insisté pour prendre un taxi pour ne pas la déranger. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle y avait été._

Desiree ferma les yeux.

_\- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu y faire grand-chose, Maman._

_\- Non, mais imagine, _dit Fran. _Imagine que tu aies été enlevée avec lui. Imagine…_

_\- Madame, ceci n'est pas arrivé, _dit Rossi. _Et de toute façon, ce qui vient de se produire n'est pas un hasard, ce doit être un vieux règlement de compte. Votre fils aurait-il des ennemis ?_

Il savait qu'il posait cette question en vain : au FBI, tout le monde avait des ennemis. Même la dynamique Garcia avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, des années auparavant.

_\- Ici ? Non… A part ce Rodney Harris, _répondit Fran. _C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il a eu son casier. Mais je pense que, depuis le temps, ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, non ?_

_\- Maman, _dit Desiree, _je l'ai croisé l'autre fois, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas du tout oublié Derek._

Rossi tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Un enlèvement, une guerre de clan qui date du Moyen-âge, tout cela semblait un peu trop facile. Il continua à fixer Fran et Desiree, exaspérée, déclara :

_\- Ecoutez, on a déjà tout dit à Gordinski. Ses hommes ont passé les affaires de Derek au peigne fin, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici. Si vous voulez bien, nous préférerions que vous mettiez vos forces dans le fouillage de la ville, plutôt que dans le fouillage de la vie de mon frère. De toute façon, avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années, vous savez absolument tout de sa vie, non ? Alors, inutile de rester ici._

Rossi jeta un regard à Reid, qui hocha la tête à ce message silencieux. La sœur, le frère, le même caractère ! Rossi sortit néanmoins une carte de son veston, qu'il tendit à Desiree :

_\- Si quoi que ce soit vous revenait, n'hésitez pas._

La jeune femme la prit sans un mot. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte, à laquelle Desiree n'avait même pas pris la peine de les accompagnait. Cependant, lorsque Rossi posa sa main sur la clenche, on l'interpella :

_\- Agent Rossi ?_

C'était Sarah, qui, jusqu'ici, était restée silencieuse.

Rossi se retourna :

_\- Oui ?_

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_\- Retrouvez mon frère. Vivant._

Rossi dévisagea cette femme que l'inquiétude faisait passer pour plus âgée que sa mère. Il baissa la tête et sortit sans rien ajouter, Reid sur les talons.

Ce genre de promesse, il n'en avait jamais fait en presque quarante ans de carrière. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

Dans les bureaux :

Hotch était allé trouver le capitaine Gordinski. Après quelques brèves civilités et l'installation de Garcia, Hotch demanda :

_\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

_\- Pas grand-chose, _avoua le capitaine. _L'enlèvement d'un agent du FBI n'est pas anodin, mais à part sa rivalité avec Rodney Harris on n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments qui peuvent nous donner des pistes. Derek a grandi normalement pour un gars de la cité : il a plongé dans la délinquance, s'est réfugié dans la maison des jeunes, a réussi à rentrer dans le droit chemin et à se donner un avenir. Il avait ses amis, jouait au football, se bagarrait… Bref, comme je disais, une vie normale pour un gamin de la banlieue noire de Chicago._

Garcia, qui passait par là, pinça les lèvres : elle savait que Gordinski appréciait plus Derek depuis la révélation qu'il avait eu plusieurs années auparavant, mais ses propos qui frisaient le racisme ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'impassible Hotch : avec les années, elle avait appris à lire dans ce visage si fermé. Quand on passe une décennie avec les mêmes personnes, on apprend à les comprendre, pas besoin d'être profileur pour ça. Elle savait qu'Hotch désapprouvait autant qu'elle ce manque d'intelligence de la part du capitaine, mais lui n'en fit rien voir.

Cependant, il se retourna et lui jeta un regard de travers. Garcia déglutit bruyamment, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle en oublia le café qu'elle était initialement venue chercher.

Hotch reprit la conversation :

_\- Et pendant les quelques années qu'il a passées dans la police de Chicago, est-ce qu'il y a eu une affaire en particulier qui aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis ?_

_\- Je ne pense pas, _répondit Gordinski. _Il s'occupait des trafiquants de drogue, et ceux-là quand ils se font attraper ils pensent plus à pleurer leur mère qu'à essayer de s'en prendre aux forces de l'ordre. _(il marqua une pause, puis :) _Il y a bien eu l'affaire des jumelles Moore, mais aujourd'hui le seul qui aurait pu lui en vouloir bouffe les pissenlits par la racine._

_\- Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus sur cette affaire ?_

_\- Suivez-moi…_

Hotch et Gordinski entrèrent dans une pièce remplie de casiers. Gordinski ouvrit l'un d'entre eux, fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un dossier.

_\- Tenez, _dit-il. _A l'époque, on gardait tout sur papier, mais on va faire informatiser tout ça._

Hotch ne fit aucune remarque sur le retard de la chose, mais préféra se concentrer sur le dossier que la police de Chicago avait surnommé « L'affaire des jumelles ». Il parcourut le dossier des yeux, pendant que le gros capitaine continuait son briefing :

_\- La petite Amber était gymnaste. Un jour, elle a joué un tour un Morgan et ils ont sympathisé. Ils ont continué à se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue que…_

Hocth n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le capitaine. Devant ses yeux, les faits étaient décrits de manière objective malgré toute l'horreur qui puisse en découler.

« Cette petite… se dit Hotch, elle a vécu la pire chose qu'une adolescente puisse vivre. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le meurtre

**Chapitre 4 : Le meurtre**

La tête de Derek fit un mouvement brusque vers la droite sous l'effet de la gifle. Le nez en sang, les yeux gonflés où le mélange des cernes et des bleus dus aux coups se révélaient très repoussants, les vêtements déchirés, le sublime Morgan avait laissé place à un homme dont l'espérance de vie diminuait à vue d'œil.

Rodney Harris recula pour admirer son œuvre. Satisfait, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui, adossée dans un coin, avait assisté au « spectacle » avec un plaisir certain. L'homme quitta la pièce, et Derek ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas se faire passer à tabac par les deux hommes en même temps, comme la première fois. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec son cou, le temps que la jeune femme s'approche de lui et s'agenouille, à quelques centimètres de ses jambes.

_\- Alors, tu ne regrettes toujours pas ce que tu as fait ? _demanda-t-elle.

_\- Non, _répondit le profiler.

Aimee secoua la tête, comme si Morgan lui avait raconté la pire bêtise qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se leva, tourna le dos à sa victime, puis lui demanda :

_\- Quand tu as su que ma saloperie de sœur avait un casier scellé, tu es allé fouiller dans notre vie, c'est ça ? Tu as découvert ce qui s'était passé ?_

_\- Non, _protesta Morgan. _Je ne suis pas allé fouiller._

_\- Alors, _hurla-t-elle, _comment as-tu pu deviner ce qui s'était passé ?_

Mais Derek ne répondit rien. Il se retrancha dans un mutisme, et prit la résolution de ne le quitter que lorsqu'il sera délivré.

Délivré par ses collègues, ou par la grande faucheuse.

_**Flash back :**_

_**Deux semaines avaient passé avant que Derek ne passe à l'acte. Il y avait pensé à longueur de journée mais n'avait pas réussi à se décider… Il pensait que ça ne le regardait pas, mais il savait qu'Amber cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de lourd.**_

_**Il avait donc profité de sa journée hebdomadaire de congé pour aller faire un tour au grand gymnase de Chicago, situé dans le centre-ville. Celui-ci réunissait plusieurs salles où de grands sportifs s'entraînaient. On avait le droit d'assister à l'entraînement dans les tribunes, mais Derek ne se gêna pas pour se rendre dans l'espace d'entraînement, où les familles des gymnastes étaient regroupées, trop fières de leur progéniture pour s'asseoir là où personne ne les voyait.**_

_**Derek repéra son amie, adossée à un mur, en jogging. Elle avait pris du poids, et les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient penser qu'elle s'était droguée avec on ne sait quel médicament.**_

_**Derek s'approcha de la jeune femme :**_

**\- Amber ?**

_**La présumée Amber leva la tête, et répondit par une voix cassée et rauque :**_

**\- Si vous recherchez ma sœur, elle est sur les barres asymétriques, là-bas.**

_**Non, ce n'était pas Amber. Le policier balbutia quelques excuses avant de se diriger vers les barres asymétriques, sur lesquelles la vraie Amber évoluait avec autant d'aisance qu'un footballer professionnel marquant des tirs au but.**_

_**Elle aperçut Derek et, au lieu de stopper son enchaînement, le continua plus longtemps pour impressionner l'homme. Après encore une minute à voler comme un oiseau, elle se réceptionna avec une vrille parfaite. Derek applaudit et Amber lui fit une légère révérence.**_

**\- Très impressionnant !**

**\- Merci, **_**répondit Amber en souriant de toutes ses dents. **_**C'est vraiment pour voir mes talents de gymnaste que le plus beau gosse des Etats-Unis s'est déplacé en centre-ville ou alors est-ce parce qu'il a quelque chose à me demander ?**

**\- En effet, j'aimerais te parler un peu, **_**avoua Morgan. **_**Mais je serai ravi de te voir évoluer sur la poutre après.**

**\- Aucun problème. Par contre, on reste pas là, mon coach a horreur qu'on se laisse distraire et en plus il est super-raciste.**

_**Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, et Amber aperçut sa sœur.**_

**\- Si Phill me cherche, dis-lui que je suis au toilettes.**

**\- Ouais, c'est ça, **_**répondit-elle.**_

_**Derek l'observa à la dérobée. Si Amber était pour lui une fille absolument géniale, l'autre lui donnait l'impression inverse. Une voix cassée par déjà des années de tabagie alors que les jumelles avaient à peine seize ans, les cheveux gras, habillée comme les petits délinquants qui traînent les rues, elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être saine, tant physiquement que moralement. On dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mais Derek savait que certaines ne trompent pas.**_

**\- Quoi ? **_**demanda la jeune fille, s'étant aperçu que Morgan la reluquait de la tête au pied.**_

_**Il allait s'excuser, mais Amber le tira par le bras.**_

_**Ils sortirent du gymnase en silence. Une fois dehors, Amber s'excusa :**_

**\- Désolée pour ma sœur, mais elle est malade. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a, mais elle a un traitement qu'elle ne prend pas comme il faut, ce qui fait que quand elle le prend elle est comme aujourd'hui, et quand elle ne le prend pas… **_**(elle secoua la tête) **_**Elle casserait tout dans la maison.**

_**Derek opina du chef, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :**_

**\- Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle._**

**\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**\- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance aux flics, mais on ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos des flics beaux gosses.**

**\- Non, sérieusement, **_**réprimanda Derek.**_

**\- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, **_**dit-elle.**_

**\- Je voudrais que tu me parles de ton casier scellé… **

Au commissariat :

L'équipe du BAU s'était réunie dans un grand bureau. Après un bref speech à propos de ce qui se passait, ils en conclurent qu'ils en étaient restés au point de départ.

_\- J'ai demandé à Garcia de faire des recherches sur ces jumelles,_ dit Hotch, _et de mon côté j'ai fouillé leur dossier. Voilà les éléments qu'on a : l'une d'entre-elle, Amber, était gymnaste. Elle a eu un casier judiciaire pour diffamation, scellé puis supprimé parce qu'il s'était avéré que ce qu'elle avait raconté était vrai._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? _demanda Reid.

_\- Son père abusait d'elle._

Il y eut un silence. JJ et Blake fermèrent les yeux. Hotch continua :

_\- Elle avait porté plainte pour viols répétés un an auparavant, et son père avait porté plainte par la suite pour diffamation._

_\- On ne peut pas porter plainte contre ses enfants, _dit Rossi

_\- On a su après qu'il avait essayé de ruiner la carrière de sa fille, mais les sponsors ont eu raison de cette mauvaise passe et l'affaire a été étouffée avec le scellage de son casier. Mais apparemment un an plus tard elle s'est confiée à Derek. Il est intervenu et l'a pris en flagrant délit. Le père a tenté d'égorger sa fille, mais Derek l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête. Après quoi on a découvert que la mère soutenait le père : on a mis Aimee, qui était atteinte de schizophrénie et qui était potentiellement dangereuse, dans un institut, et Amber a été émancipée et s'est mariée avec son petit ami de l'époque, qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elle a eu un fils avec lui… Ils sont morts tous les deux cinq ans plus tard, dans un accident de voiture._

_\- C'est pas vrai, _murmura JJ.

_\- Ca correspond à la période où Aimee a quitté la maison où elle se faisait soigner. Depuis, on essaye de la retrouver, mais elle s'est volatilisée, comme Amber._

_\- Tu crois que ça peut avoir un lien avec Morgan ? _demanda Rossi.

_\- J'en suis quasiment sûr, _répondit Hotch. _Garcia est en train de faire des recherches pour voir si l'une d'entre elles ne se serait pas procuré une fausse identité._

_\- Et la mère ? _fit Blake.

_\- Elle s'est suicidé une semaine après l'affaire, _répondit Hotch...

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, un officier noir de peau se dirigeait vers le bureau de Garcia.

C'était l'homme qui avait frappé Morgan avec Rodney Harris.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte.

Garcia, toujours occupée avec ses recherches, ne se retourna même pas.

_\- Entrez, _dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma.

Le cœur de Garcia eut un raté. Il se passait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle cessa de taper et se retourna.

Nez à nez avec un revolver.

Un hurlement. Deux coups de feu. Silence.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La gymnaste

**Chapitre 5 : La gymnaste**

Garcia contempla l'homme qui gisait sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche tremblante. Deux balles dans la tête, tirées avec la précision d'un tireur d'élite. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour y voir une femme blanche aux cheveux bruns accrochée à la fenêtre. Ses yeux pénétrèrent dans les siens, avant que le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée ne la fasse sursauter.

_\- Garcia ! Ca va ? _demanda Reid.

_\- Je… Je… Je…_

_\- Hey, vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! _cria Gordinski en apercevant la jeune femme à la fenêtre.

Celle-ci disparut d'un coup.

_\- L'escalier de secours ! _hurla Gordinski.

_\- On y va_, fit Hotch. _Reid, Blake, avec moi_

Les trois profileur passèrent pas la fenêtre et atterrirent sur l'escalier de secours, juste à temps pour voir une jeune femme se précipiter au coin de la rue et disparaître.

_\- Elle s'est échappée, _constata Hotch. Puis il attrapa son talkie-walkie : _Appel à toutes les unités, on recherche une jeune femme blanche, aux cheveux bruns, avec une veste en cuir noir. Je répète, une femme blanche aux cheveux bruns avec une veste en cuir noir._

Puis il entama la descente de l'escalier, Reid et Blake sur les talons.

Pendant ce temps, JJ essayait de rassurer Garcia. Puis, après un moment :

_\- Garcia, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- La femme… La femme… Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Elle lui a tiré dessus. Il allait me tuer… Elle lui a tiré dessus. Elle m'a sauvé la vie !_

_\- D'accord Garcia, calme-toi…_

_\- S'ils faisaient la même chose à Derek…_

_\- Ils ont besoin de le garder ! Garcia, écoute-moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre notre sang-froid. On va retrouver ceux qui le gardent et le ramener sain et sauf. D'accord ?_

Garcia hocha la tête, et JJ se tourna vers Rossi et Gordinski qui étaient penchés sur le cadavre.

_\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il lui voulait ?_

_\- Aucune, _répondit Gordinski. _En tout cas, quelque chose est sûr : ce n'est pas un de mes hommes._

Garcia, JJ et Rossi se tournèrent vers lui.

_\- Il ne fait pas parti de mes hommes. En fait, il ne fait pas parti de la brigade._

Du côté de Hotch :

Hotch, Blake et Reid s'étaient séparés à l'intersection de trois rues. Au bout d'un moment, ils décrochèrent leur talkie-walkie :

_\- Alors ? _demanda Hotch.

_\- Je n'ai rien, _répondit Blake.

_\- Et toi Reid ?_

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du petit génie se fit entendre :

_\- Vous devriez venir voir ça…_

Devant lui, sur le trottoir, gisait un homme noir, les yeux grands ouverts, à moitié nu.

Un peu plus tard :

L'équipe du BAU s'était réuni dans le bureau de Gordinski.

_\- Il s'appelait Azedime Verdenal, _dit Hotch. _Il faisait parti de la police de Chicago depuis plus de vingt ans, il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête._

_\- A mon avis, _dit Blake, _le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé en caleçon avec une balle dans la tête n'est pas un hasard. Le tueur ne doit être autre que l'homme qui a tenté de tuer Garcia, sur lequel on a retrouvé l'arme de M. Verdenal ainsi qu'un Glock 26._

_\- Verdenal étant le seul homme noir de la police de Chicago, l'homme a dû lui tendre un piège pour subtiliser ses vêtements et ainsi pénétrer incognito dans le poste de police, _ajouta Reid.

Une sonnerie de portable retentit.

_\- Hotchner ? Oui… D'accord merci._

Il raccrocha.

_\- L'analyse balistique a confirmé que c'est bien une balle de Glock 26 qui a tué Verdenal. On peut donc affirmer que c'est l'homme qui a tenté de tuer Garcia qui l'a tué._

_\- Et la jeune femme ? _questionna Blake.

_\- Garcia l'a décrite comme une femme de taille moyenne, mince, les cheveux bouclés bruns, des yeux verts avec une tache au coin de l'œil droit, _répondit JJ. _J'ai réétudié le dossier des sœurs Moore, et je suis sûre que la femme qui a tué notre homme est Amber Moore._

_\- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas sa sœur ? _demanda Gordinski.

_\- Il y a plusieurs choses qui permettent de le confirmer. D'abord, le mobile. Aimee a été diagnostiquée schizophrène paranoïde bipolaire, ce qui a fait qu'elle a été enfermée pendant cinq ans sur ordre de la police de Chicago. A mon avis, elle n'aurait pas risqué de monter au cinquième étage de l'immeuble pour tuer quelqu'un qui allait lui-même tuer un membre du BAU. Ensuite, pour descendre les escaliers de secours à cette vitesse-là, il faut se balancer dans le vide et se rattraper à chaque étage à la rampe, comme pour les barres parallèles. Ce qui prouve que seul un ou une grande gymnaste est capable de cet exploit._

_\- Bien, bien, _répondit Gordinski.

_\- Enfin, on a trouvé une différence majeure qui nous permettra de les différencier au premier coup d'œil…_

_\- Qui est ?_

_\- La tache sur l'œil, _répondit Rossi. _Mais on ne peut pas s'y fier. Avec un peu de maquillage, sa sœur Aimee peut facilement se faire la même._

Le portable sonna.

_\- On t'écoute, Garcia._

_\- On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je reste optimiste et que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé, donc c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me lever pour vous informer de mes trouvailles, parce que…_

_\- Garcia ! _s'impatienta Hotch.

_\- Désolée. J'ai retrouvé le nom de la personne qui a essayé de me tuer. Jersey Hardson, célibataire, sans enfant, il a un casier judiciaire pour coups et blessures aggravées. Lui aussi a été pris sous l'aile de Carl Bufford, sauf qu'il a continué à mal tourner et qu'il s'est battu à plusieurs reprises, ce qu'il lui a valu de passer à peu près cinq ans derrière les barreaux._

_\- D'accord, merci Garcia._

_\- Et l'homme qui a été tué ?_

_\- Verdenal faisait partie de la police de Chicago, mais il n'était pas dans l'unité de Gordinski._

_\- J'imagine qu'il ne va pas trop le pleurer, _dit Garcia, pensant Gordinski absent.

_\- Garcia… _fit Hotch

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de pleurer mes hommes, Mlle Garcia_, fit Gordinski. _Cela rend l'enquête plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

_\- Oooooh… Oh, euh, d'accord, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas !_

La communication se coupa, laissant l'équipe du BAU énumérer de nouveau les faits tout en riant sous cape.

Du côté de Morgan :

Cela faisait presque une heure que Derek avait trouvé le sommeil lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par des éclats de voix.

_\- Mais vous êtes vraiment des bons à rien ! Je vous envoie zigouiller cette informaticienne de mes deux, et vous réussissez à me perdre un homme._

Il n'y avait qu'Aimee pour hurler de la sorte. Cela rappela à Derek le jour où il avait abattu son père.

Une seconde... Une informaticienne ? Garcia…

Derek tendit l'oreille. Ce fut la voix de Rodney Harris qui lui répondit :

_\- Aimee, ce n'est pas notre faute ! Il a descendu le flic, pénétré dans le bureau comme prévu, mais…_

_\- Le cadavre, vous en avez fait quoi ?_

_\- On a voulu le récupérer, mais on a été pris par le temps et quand on est revenu guetter, il était plus là…_

_\- C'est malin ! Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande de branleur ! Après, ils vont remonter à nous… Et la fille, elle est morte ou pas ?_

_\- Non, ta sœur a tiré sur Hardson avant qu'il ait pu la tuer._

Derek se sentit immédiatement soulagé.

_\- Elle nous surveille, Aimee… Elle les fera remonter jusqu'à nous… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on tue l'autre enflure et qu'on se casse de là vite fait !_

_\- C'est hors de question ! _hurla Aimee. Puis, sa voix se radoucit : _Tu n'as pas encore compris, Rodney. Mon but n'est pas de tuer ce petit con tout de suite._

Elle entra dans la salle où Derek était retenu. Celui-ci fit semblant d'être évanoui.

_\- Oh non… Je veux lui retirer son âme… Je veux détruire tout ce qu'il est… Je veux qu'il perde tout ce qu'il a d'humain._

Elle s'accroupit, puis murmura à l'oreille de Morgan :

_\- Je veux le faire redevenir un être primitif…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 6 : La rencontre**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nos profileurs ré-épluchaient les dossiers, cherchant des liens, soulevant des questions, apportant des débuts de réponse qui les menaient droit dans des impasses.

Au bout d'un moment, Hotch releva la tête :

_\- On n'avancera pas plus ce soir. Rentrez à l'hôtel, allez vous coucher. Revenez demain pour 7h._

_\- Mais Hotch… _commença Reid.

_\- On est épuisés, on fait de la contre-performance. Rentrez et reposez-vous, je vous dis._

Reid baissa les yeux.

_\- Bien._

Les membres du BAU commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Seule Garcia resta debout, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vide.

_\- Ça va ? _demanda Hotch lorsque les autres furent partis. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_\- J'ai peur Monsieur…_

_\- C'est normal. Ils veulent atteindre Morgan en attaquant ce qu'il a de plus cher. Tu en fais partie._

Garcia ne répondit pas. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

_\- Tu devrais rentrer avec les autres et te reposer._

_\- Je ne peux pas. Tant que je sais que cette ordure tient Derek, je…_

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement.

_\- Monsieur ? Je croyais que tous les policiers étaient rentrés chez eux…_

Hotch sortit son arme.

_\- Viens te mettre derrière moi. Vite !_

Garcia obéit. Hotch se déplaça suivant le mur, de façon à faire un rempart à Garcia. Il se dirigea vers une petite pièce dans le fond, où il comptait laisser Garcia avant de s'aventurer plus à la recherche d'un intrus.

C'est lorsqu'il l'ouvrit qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un pistolet à impulsion électrique. L'arme l'atteignit à la hanche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste et il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

_\- Tu vois, j'ai eu cette idée avant toi ! _fit l'homme.

Garcia fixa l'arme et se mit à reculer. L'homme s'avança vers elle, un sourire de carnivore aux lèvres.

_\- Si tu t'en vas, tu devras assister à l'enterrement de ton chef, _dit-il.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de l'informaticienne.

_\- Viens avec moi, maintenant._

Une heure plus tard

Mal de tête. Mal à la hanche. De l'air.

Hotch ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête partait sérieusement sur le côté, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu comme il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à boire.

Respirer. Difficile avec du scotch sur la bouche.

Hotch regarda vers le haut. L'horloge affichait deux heures et demie. Le premier service reprenait à six heures moins dix. Il ne tiendrait pas trois heures et vingt minutes dans cette position, d'autant que son ventre commençait à le faire atrocement souffrir.

Non, pas une hémorragie interne. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il venait à peine de se remettre de la dernière, qui avait eu lieu six mois auparavant.

Garcia… Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sorte de là. Il était assis sur une chaise. Ses mains étaient liées aux accoudoirs et ses pieds aux pattes de devant. Impossible donc d'essayer de déplacer la chaise, ou de bouger ses mains.

De l'air…

Hotch commença à perdre son sang-froid, ce qui était rarissime chez lui. Il avait échoué à protéger Garcia, et maintenant elle avait disparu. Elle était peut-être morte, à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commise.

Une erreur de débutant. Toujours se dissimuler sur le côté de la porte quand on l'ouvre, jusqu'à s'être assuré que la voie est libre.

Et maintenant, il était en train de suffoquer comme un idiot alors que deux de ses agents étaient en danger de mort.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit feutré, comme un pas. Hotch se raidit. Il était totalement exposé. Il cessa de respirer, oubliant la douleur un instant.

La lumière inonda la pièce. Il plissa les yeux pour éviter d'être ébloui, et fixa la personne de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux longs et bruns, avec une tâche sous l'œil…

_**Flash back :**_

_**Derek écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant.**_

_**Laura Schmitt se mit à courir, effectua une triple vrille parfaite avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds, raide comme un piquet, sans aucune hésitation. Le public se leva pour l'applaudir. Pas Morgan. Il savait que le talent de la jeune française risquait de compromettre le titre de championne de son amie.**_

_**Une voix dans les enceintes le sortit de ses pensées :**_

**\- Et maintenant, Amber Moore, aux barres parallèles.**

_**La jeune fille se mit du talc sur les mains, avant de se placer devant ses agrès.**_

_**Derek fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La jeune fille avait des difficultés à bouger, ses mouvements étaient raides, son évolution sur les barres était tout sauf esthétique.**_

_**Ce n'était pas du tout habituel.**_

_**Soudain, Amber, élancée dans les airs, tendit les bras vers la barre, la rata, et s'étala par terre en émettant un petit cri que tout le monde entendit.**_

_**Le public se leva. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour applaudir.**_

_**Le commentateur exprima sa surprise dans le micro, tandis que les secours commençaient à se diriger vers la jeune fille au pas de course.**_

_**La désormais ex-championne n'était pas blessée. Elle se releva les larmes aux yeux et courut vers les vestiaires, sans prendre la peine d'écouter les protestations des médecins.**_

_**Derek se leva lui aussi. Il sortit par derrière les tribunes, descendit les escaliers et arriva aux toilettes réservées aux gymnastes. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son amie en train de se rincer le visage.**_

**\- Amber…**

**\- Va-t'en !**

**\- Amber, Amber ! Reste là.**

_**Il attrapa la jeune fille qui essayait de s'échapper, la ceintura par derrière.**_

**\- Il a su ! Il a su que je te l'avais dit ! Il a su…**

_**Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, elle était presque prise de convulsion.**_

**\- Il a su ! Alors il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant…**

_**Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus. Les bleus sur les bras et dans le dos commençaient à percer à travers le fond de teint qu'elle s'était étalé sur tout le corps.**_

_**Elle lui avait juré. Il ne la battait pas. Il lui arrivait de gifler ses filles de temps en temps, comme à quatre-vingt dix pourcents des pères, mais jamais il n'avait causé des dommages comme ceux-là. En revanche…**_

**\- Il m'a battue, Derek. Il avait un bâton en bois, et il m'a emmenée jusqu'à ma chambre en me rouant de coups. Quand j'avais parlé pour la première fois à la police, il avait porté plainte pour diffamation. Il savait que cela risquait de compromettre ma carrière. Une gymnaste doit avoir un mental parfait, ce qui implique de ne pas avoir d'embrouilles avec les forces de l'ordre. Un casier pour mensonges ne passe pas, et ça, heureusement que mes sponsors le savaient.**

_**Elle fit une pause.**_

**\- Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais ça a été pour moi une nouvelle forme de souffrance.**

_**Derek lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu. Puis, il lui dit doucement :**_

**\- Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'attaque à ta carrière**_**. **_**Te battre avant un concours, il savait ce que ça ferait, et cette fois-ci il était sûr de ruiner tes chances de devenir championne une nouvelle fois.**

_**Amber lui fit face. Pendant un moment elle le fixa, puis ajouta, d'une voix tremblante et les yeux désormais dans le vague :**_

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qu'il m'a fait quand on est entrés dans la chambre. Là-dessus, il n'y a rien de nouveau.**

_**Derek ferma les yeux.**_

**\- Comment, **_**continua-t-elle, **_**comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Qui le lui a dit ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, **_**dit Derek. **_**Ta sœur ? Elle a pu se cacher derrière la porte pendant que tu me parlais.**

**\- C'est bien possible…**

**\- Tu es en danger maintenant. Il a commencé à te battre, il recommencera. Laisse-moi boucler cette enflure.**

**\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !**

**\- Amber, il abuse de toi depuis que tu as trois ans…**

**\- C'est mon père !**

**\- Ce qu'il te fait, ce n'est pas bien !**

**\- Et Carl Buford aussi, ce qu'il t'a fait, ce n'est pas bien.**

_**Derek recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il la regarda dans les yeux, mais ce fut elle qui prit la parole :**_

**\- Va-t'en Derek. Laisse-moi faire ma vie. Tu ne mérites pas de plonger là-dedans, crois-moi.**

_**Et, comme il ne bougeait pas, elle hurla :**_

**\- Va-t'en !**

_**Derek jeta un dernier regard à son amie, puis décida de feindre de battre en retraite. Il lui tourna le dos et quitta le gymnase.**_

Du côté de Garcia

La jeune femme parcourut la salle des yeux pour au moins la centième fois. L'évasion, ce n'était pas son fort, et elle n'avait jamais dû faire face à ce genre de situation. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais à chaque fois son plan tombait à l'eau.

Alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas paniquer, elle entendit un râle. Elle regarda devant elle, chose qu'elle évitait de faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Un Derek ensanglanté, avec trois bon kilos de moins, releva la tête après son sommeil agité. Combien de temps avait-il pu dormir depuis qu'il était ici ? Garcia tenta de ne pas y penser. Il avait au moins dormi plus d'un quart d'heure car cela faisait un peu plus de dix minutes qu'elle était attachée à cette chaise et elle avait passé ces dix minutes à entendre Derek ronfler.

Ça la rassurait presque.

Derek plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla :

_\- P'tit cœur…_

_\- Ne dis rien, _répondit Garcia. _Je n'ai pas peur. Ils ne m'ont pas tuée jusqu'ici, non ? S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils l'auraient fait, parce que je sais que quand on veut on peut, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit un jour…_

Ces paroles sonnaient faux. Même à ses propres oreilles.

Derek eut néanmoins un petit rire. Toujours parler pour chasser la peur. C'était l'arme de Pénélope, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne adorable en toute circonstance. Pas besoin de flingue pour se défendre. Les mots suffisaient.

_\- Je suis profileur, je te rappelle, _dit Morgan. _Alors n'essaye pas de me cacher ta peur._

Il y eut un silence, puis Garcia dit :

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait ?_

_\- Rien d'insupportable. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _(il se tut un instant, puis :) _Garcia… Je… Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves mêlée à tout ça._

_\- Derek…_

_\- N'essaye pas de me rassurer, p'tit cœur. S'ils te font quoi que ce soit de mal, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner._

_\- Derek… C'est lui qui m'a kidnappée._

Derek se retourna. Rodney Harris. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main.

Morgan eut un mouvement de recul. Mais ce n'est pas lui que cette arme visait. L'homme se dirigea tranquillement vers Garcia, le sourire aux lèvres.

_\- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Rodney, tue moi, fais-le moi à moi mais pas à elle ! Laisse-la ! Laisse-la, je t'en supplie !_

Les mots semblèrent ne pas atteindre son ennemi de toujours.

Un nouveau cri déchira le silence environnant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était celui d'une femme.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un mensonge ?

**Chapitre 7 : Un mensonge ?**

Hotch continuait de fixer la jeune femme devant lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se laisse submerger par la douleur qui commençait à le prendre dans tout son corps. Il était désormais sûr qu'il allait faire une hémorragie interne, les symptômes ne trompaient pas, et montrer à une ennemie qu'il était en danger de mort ne ferait qu'empirer ses problèmes.

La jeune femme, qui était restée plantée devant lui pendant une vingtaine de secondes, s'approcha prudemment, les pas légers comme ceux d'une danseuse. Plus aucun doute possible : c'était Amber. Hotch savait qu'il risquait beaucoup moins avec elle qu'avec sa sœur jumelle, mais il restait sur ses gardes.

Elle s'agenouilla prudemment et, quand elle vit que Hotch ne bougeait pas, attrapa l'extrémité du scotch qui recouvrait sa bouche et tira d'un coup sec. Hotch ne broncha pas. Il resta droit, mais sentit cependant ses lèvres serrées commencer à trembler.

Amber et lui commencèrent à se fixer, à se jauger. Puis quand la situation commençait à s'éterniser, Amber prit la parole :

_\- Vous êtes l'agent Hotchner, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_\- Ecoutez… __Je ne veux pas d'ennui. Je sais où est Derek et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vais vous détacher mais à une seule condition : je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas m'arrêter. Je suis votre seule chance de sauver Derek et l'agent Garcia, et vous le savez. Je vous donne ma parole de me rendre une fois que cette histoire sera terminée._

Il y eut un silence, puis Aaron, qui la fixait tout en restant immobile, demanda :

_\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?_

_\- Ma sœur jumelle a kidnappé celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai tout de même de droit d'intervenir._

_\- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser partir._

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. A la place, elle tendit la main vers le ventre d'Hotch et l'effleura.

_\- Votre ventre… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

C'est alors que tout se déchira. Hotch se sentit partir, et essaya en vain de se recroqueviller pour affronter la douleur qui désormais l'assaillait comme un coup de poignard. Il tenta de répondre à la question d'Amber, mais la torture devint insupportable et il perdit pied. Il poussa un hurlement qui remplit d'effroi la jeune gymnaste.

Amber se releva, attrapa le premier objet coupant qu'elle trouva et trancha les liens qui retenaient le superviseur. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'allonger par terre, puis saisit son portable et composa le numéro des urgences :

_\- Je suis au poste de police de Chicago. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement, un homme est en train de faire une hémorragie interne. Vite !_

Tout en restant en ligne, elle saisit la main d'Hotch et la pressa.

_\- Serrez-moi la main… Restez avec moi, Hotch. Restez avec moi !_

Du côté de Morgan

_\- Beau gosse, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait... Derek ?_

Toujours ligotée à sa chaise face à Morgan, l'informaticienne du BAU n'en menait pas large. Le visage trempé par les larmes et la sueur, elle portait désormais sur un de ses bras nus trois cercles rouges, morceaux de peau à vif. Le fer chauffé à blanc laisserait des marques irréversibles, mais Garcia savait que, au-delà de la torture physique, c'était une torture psychologique que ces cicatrices affligeraient désormais à vie à l'agent à la peau mat, lui rappelant qu'à cause de lui la douce Pénélope avait dû subir une affreuse douleur.

_\- S'il te plaît Derek, tu sais que ce qui m'arrive n'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, c'est moi qui me suis laissée kidnapper comme une pauvre idiote…_

Morgan continua à fixer le sol, les lèvres plissées. Une expression qui serait des plus normales venant de Hotch, mais de la part de Morgan cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Garcia aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le dérider. Elle décida donc de se lancer dans un monologue rapide et désordonné, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir à une situation.

_\- Tu sais quand j'étais petite, je suis tombée nez à nez avec un essaim de guêpe. Je me suis fait attaquer et j'ai reçu huit piqûres. Comme j'étais allergique, on m'a transportée à l'hôpital. Mon beau-père s'en est voulu énormément, il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié de le retirer et qu'à cause de lui j'avais failli mourir. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là, et tu vois, je ne lui en veux pas. Ca fait mal sur le coup, mais je m'en remettrai, parce que je suis beaucoup plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que la petite informaticienne est moins résistante que vous ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle reste toute la journée derrière un écran d'ordinateur qu'elle est moins courageuse, ah ça non._

Garcia vit l'ébauche d'un sourire triste sur le visage de Morgan. Elle savait qu'il était incapable de lui résister quand elle lui débitait un de ses charabias.

_\- Regarde-moi, beau gosse. _

Derek releva enfin la tête.

_\- Je veux t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas ta faute…_

Silence.

_\- Allez ! Ce n'est pas difficile ! « Ce n'est pas ma faute »…_

_\- C'est ma faute._

_\- Bon sang, mais quelle tête de mule !_

Morgan eut un rire sans joie. L'informaticienne savoura cette petite victoire pendant que son dieu chocolaté lui exposait son point de vue.

_\- Non, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas ma faute. Quelqu'un a essayé de te tirer dessus, on t'a kidnappée, on t'a torturée, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tué un homme, voilà. Alors, continue à me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu ne me convaincras absolument pas._

_\- Mon chou, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ce que tu viens de me citer. Alors s'il te plait arrête de t'en vouloir et cherchons un plan pour essayer de sortir d'ici pas trop abîmés, d'accord ?_

Morgan allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Aimee. Celle-ci se dirigea tranquillement vers son ennemi puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire.

_\- Dis-moi, est-ce que cette grosse dinde blonde t'a dit comment nous avons fait pour la kidnapper ?_

_\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !_

_\- Oh, apparemment je vois qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle se cachait derrière l'agent Hotchner quand il est tombé nez à nez avec Rodney…_

Garcia se mit à sangloter. Morgan rua sur sa chaise, puis se figea lorsqu'Aimee lui posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

_\- Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle n'a rien tentée lorsque Rodney lui a mis un coup de taser, puis qu'il l'a attaché sur une chaise et qu'il lui a scotché la bouche…_

_\- Aimee, ferme-la…_

_\- C'est que tu sais parler aux femmes, toi… Mais vous deux ne savez pas le meilleur…_

Elle quitta sa place derrière Derek pour se placer en face de lui, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir la tête qu'il fera quand elle lui dira…

_\- Suite au coup de taser et aux cordes trop serrées, il a fait une hémorragie interne…_

Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris son ennemi au dépourvu. Elle jubila encore plus lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son visage pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_\- Il est mort Derek… Et c'est à cause de toi…_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le plan

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors déjà je tenais à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui me lisent pour cette longue absence (je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis… août), mais le fait est que je me laisse très vite déborder par mon travail scolaire.**

**J'ai d'ailleurs fait un briefing sur mon profil, mais je le répète : même si je mets des mois à mettre à jour mes fic, elles le seront. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est presque terminée…**

**Je me suis d'ailleurs rendue compte d'une chose depuis : mon histoire comporte une grosse incohérence, Rodney Harris n'a rien à faire là… Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, allez voir l'épisode 18 de la saison 8 :)**

**L'action de ma fic se situe pendant la saison 9, entre l'épisode « Route 66 » et le dernier épisode.**

**Bref, voici le chapitre 8 ! (attention, flash back choquant)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le plan**

_« Vrrrr… Vrrrr… »_

Rossi émergea lentement. Il se tourna vers l'inopportun, puis vers son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être à cette heure ? Il attrapa son portable, qui continuait à vibrer, et affichait un numéro qui ne lui disait rien.

_\- Agent Rossi, j'écoute._

_\- Ici Amber Moore._

Le profileur se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

_\- Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_\- Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, _ interrompit la gymnaste. _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des discours inutiles. Rodney Harris est venu dans les locaux de la police, il a frappé l'agent Hotchner avec un teaser et a kidnappé votre agent technique._

David voulu articuler quelque chose, mais interlocutrice ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_\- Lorsque je suis arrivée dans vos locaux, l'agent Hotchner était attaché à une chaise et il faisait une hémorragie interne. J'ai appelé les urgences, ils sont arrivés cinq minutes plus tard et l'ont embarqué._

Cette fois-ci, Rossi était complètement réveillé.

_\- Hotch est à l'hôpital ?_

_\- Oui, et d'après les médecins son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Mais vous allez devoir continuer cette enquête à quatre, et je vous propose mon aide, à une seule condition._

Rossi fronça les sourcils.

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Je veux que vous me laissiez ma liberté jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue._

Nouveau signe de perplexité.

_\- Vous avez tué un homme, et vous entendez aider la police et garder votre liberté ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça… _(un soupir, puis :) _Déjà, je vous rappelle que si je n'avais pas tué Jersey Hardson, ce n'est pas attachée à une chaise que serait votre agent technique, mais entre quatre planches. Ecoutez… Je vous promets de me rendre quand tout cela sera terminé._

_\- Vous savez où se trouvent Garcia et Morgan ? _demanda l'agent Rossi.

_\- Absolument. Mais pour intervenir, il faudra un plan… Les sbires de ma sœur sont aux aguets._

David pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda :

_\- Vous en avez un ?_

_\- Bien sûr… Je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous en discutions en face à face. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me rejoindre avec votre équipe._

_\- Et où êtes-vous ?_

_\- A l'hôpital._

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, un SUV arriva en trombe devant le centre hospitalier. Rossi, Reid, JJ et Blake en descendirent avec plus ou moins de vivacité. Le réveil en sursaut et les mauvaises nouvelles les avaient placés dans un état second, contradictoire, entre le choc et l'espérance provoquée par la main tendue par Amber.

David poussa les portes de l'hôpital, suivi par les autres, et fonça vers l'accueil. Devant l'œil désapprobateur de la secrétaire face à cette entrée fracassante, il sortit son badge.

_\- Agent Rossi, FBI. Nous cherchons…_

_\- Vous êtes là pour l'agent Hotchner ?_ le coupa la jeune femme, adoucie. _Il est en salle de réveil. L'opération s'est relativement bien passée, et a été très rapide._

_\- A-t-on le droit d'aller le voir ?_

_\- Non, mais vous pouvez patienter devant la salle de réveil._

L'équipe désormais tronquée de trois agents se dirigea donc vers ladite salle, et arriva dans un couloir où se trouvaient un couple entrelacé et larmoyant, une dame âgée qui s'agrippait à sa canne et, tout au fond, une jeune femme plongée dans un roman policier.

Les quatre collègues s'approchèrent de cette dernière qui, quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence, rangea son livre dans son sac et se leva.

_\- Amber Moore, _leur dit-elle en guise de salutation, une main tendue vers l'agent Rossi.

L'intéressé jaugea son interlocutrice puis, avec méfiance, saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

_\- Vous savez que je suis hors-la-loi en ne vous arrêtant pas._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe._

_\- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant de ce que m'a fait mon père ?_

Rossi hésita. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe. Ce fut donc le benjamin de l'équipe qui répondit à sa place, en faisant la moue.

_\- Oui, nous sommes au courant._

_\- Et est-ce que vous connaissez le fin mot de l'histoire ?_

_\- Oui, nous le connaissons aussi…_

**Flash back :**

**-Petite salope ! Reviens par ici !**

_**Amber grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Fuir. Vite.**_

_**Mais où ? Sa chambre ? Non, elle n'avait pas de porte. Son père l'avait enlevée. La salle de bain ? La porte était trop facile à enfoncer. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.**_

_**La fenêtre. Au mieux elle n'aurait aucun dommage, au pire elle se tuerait. Et puis quoi ? Que restait-il d'elle ? Elle n'avait plus de vie. Souillée par son père depuis trop longtemps, elle venait de perdre la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux.**_

_**Les deux seules choses.**_

_**En une soirée, elle avait foutu en l'air son titre de championne et repoussé le seul homme qui avait une réelle place dans sa vie. Il ne lui restait rien. Que ses yeux, taris de leurs larmes depuis longtemps.**_

_**Amber se mit debout sur la bordure de fenêtre, prit son élan et attrapa la gouttière. Se balancer à plus de cinq mètres de haut, elle en avait l'habitude. C'était son plaisir, la seule façon d'échapper à cette vie qui suintait l'horreur et l'abomination.**_

_**Contraction des abdominaux. Pirouette. Elle se retrouva sur le toit plat de son immeuble.**_

_**Et maintenant ? Attendre que son père se calme. Il finirait bien par s'endormir, complètement saoul.**_

_**Le cœur battant, elle attendit dans un silence angoissant, interrompu par les cris de quelques voyous de son quartier, la suite des événements. Elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa sœur.**_

_**Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Derek lui avait suggéré que c'était sa sœur qui l'avait dénoncée, mais après coup elle avait eu des doutes. Certes, elles étaient jumelles, mais il n'y avait que ça. Tout les séparait. D'un côté, on avait une Amber clean, championne de gymnastique, détruite par son père, de l'autre une Aimee droguée jusqu'aux os, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Leur père ne l'avait jamais touchée. Amber savait que c'était parce que son père était jaloux de la réussite d'Amber par rapport à Aimee, qu'il avait toujours préférée à sa sœur, mais que celle-ci prenait cela comme une preuve de désamour de son père.**_

_**Famille de tarés.**_

_**Malgré cela, sa sœur était trop molle pour les avoir écoutés derrière une porte. A moins que…**_

_**Soudain, elle sursauta. La porte menant au toit venait de s'ouvrir brusquement sur son père.**_

_**Amber chercha à s'enfuir. Mais par où ? Autour d'elle, des immeubles trois fois plus hauts que le sien. Elle était à sept mètres au-dessus du vide, le grand saut sans se tuer était inenvisageable.**_

_**Tant pis.**_

_**Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle l'avait vécu tellement de fois. Une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que cela ferait de toute façon ?**_

_**Son père fonça vers elle. Son instinct lui souffla de le regarder. Elle lui obéit.**_

_**Un couteau. Son géniteur tenait un couteau.**_

_**Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle chercha à fuir mais son père la rattrapa sans difficulté.**_

**\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Alors, tu croyais m'échapper ? Je vais te faire payer…**

**\- Police ! Plus personne ne bouge ! Franz Moore, posez ce couteau et mettez les mains en l'air.**

_**Amber eut un nouveau raté. Derek…**_

**\- Tiens, salut le black.**

_**Son père la tenait contre elle, l'arme à un millimètre de sa gorge.**_

**\- Franz Moore, posez ce couteau immédiatement ! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer !**

**\- Elle m'a bien vendu à toi, cette petite pute.**

_**Amber sentit la lame se rapprocher encore plus prêt.**_

**\- Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quand elle t'a parlé, j'avais décidé de passer au gymnase.**

_**Amber sentit le souffle de son père dans son cou et ferma les yeux.**_

**\- Et que j'ai tout entendu, derrière le mur. Cette catin m'a vendu !**

_**C'était la fin.**_

_**Coup de feu.**_

_**Le crâne de son père avait explosé comme une tomate trop mûre. Ce dernier s'effondra aussi mollement qu'une poupée de chiffon.**_

_**Elle resta raide. Inconsciente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle sentit à peine Derek quand il la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des phrases clichées telles que **_**« C'est fini maintenant ». **_**La seule chose qu'elle entendit, ce fut le cri de sa sœur arrivée sur le toit, qui se perdit dans le ciel gris de ce début d'automne.**_

Amber refoula ses larmes, qui de toute façon ne viendraient pas, et elle le savait.

_\- Pour ce qui est de la suite, ma sœur a été placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ma mère s'est suicidée, et je me suis émancipée. J'ai trouvé un métier en tant que photographe. Mon mentor s'appelait Vince… Je crois que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je tombais amoureuse. Il était formidable. On s'est mariés, on a eu un fils ensemble…_

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle conclut tout simplement par un :

_\- Les freins ont été sabotés._

Rossi s'en était douté. Le fait que le mari et le fils d'Amber soient morts peu de temps après la sortie d'Aimee de l'hôpital psychiatrique n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.

_\- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda Spencer, peu désireux de continuer à parler de ce sujet douloureux.

_\- Si les hommes de ma sœur vous voient débarquer de près ou de loin, c'en sera fini de vos deux collègues._

_\- Et alors ? _fit Rossi. _Qu'est-ce que vous nous proposez ?_

_\- C'est très simple, _répondit la gymnaste, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

A moins que ce ne soient des larmes qui ne coulèrent jamais.

* * *

Dans le coin de la rue, on entendit un bruit de moteur. Un SUV noir venait de s'arrêter, brisant par la même occasion le silence inquiétant du quartier. Rodney Harris tourna la tête dans la direction de la voiture intruse. Voyant que plus rien ne bougeait, il s'apprêta à se diriger vers elle, lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui.

_\- Salut Rodney !_

Un coup de pied bien placé, et le colosse noir s'effondra sur le sol avec un râle sourd.

_\- Oups, je suis vraiment désolée ! _

La silhouette se dévoila à la lumière. Au milieu de sa souffrance, Rodney reconnut la tache l'œil caractéristique.

_\- Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! Excuse-moi, je serais bien restée, mais j'ai des choses à faire._

Et la jeune femme se faufila à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, abandonnant à terre le pire ennemi de Derek Morgan.

* * *

**Et voilà :) **

**Je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente…**

**J'essaye d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant la fin de l'année, promis :p**

**Non, je plaisante, en fait comme vous l'avez peut-être compris la fin de l'histoire est proche, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres :)**

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu (et que vous me pardonnez ma longue absence), n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**


End file.
